


The Club

by Takujaepls



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Hook-Up, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takujaepls/pseuds/Takujaepls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had a long day at work and just wanna relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Club

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at reader insert so please be gentle. Also, don't ever let me drink and write again.

You sighed as you ran your hand through your messy hair, staring at yourself in the mirror. It had been a long day at work and you were looking forward to meeting you're friends for some drinks. You checked yourself out one last time before you left. 

The black halter dress you'd chosen clung to you and flattered your figure but didn't didn't flaunt it outright. You weren't the type to throw yourself at anyone but every once in a while showing yourself off a bit felt good. 

You pulled on a pair of black flats and double checked your makeup before you grabbed your purse. After double checking you had your phone, wallet, keys and ID you left, locking up behind you. 

The crisp night air wasn't chilly but refreshing. You'd moved to Korea almost two years ago and were still used to the chilly temperature back home. While others might be wearing a jacket and bundling up you embraced the October air. It was still warmer here then back home.

You held your arm out, hailing a taxi and sighed in relief when one pulled up. You got in the back and relayed the address of the bar. The taxi pulled away and you exhaled. You'd never been to this bar before but your friend, Min Soo, swore it was a fun place. You couldn't help but smile as you remembered him begging you to come out with them, complaining you worked too hard. That wasn't true but Min Soo had used whatever he could to guilt trip you into joining them.

The taxi slowed and pulled up outside the bar. You smiled and thanked the driver, handing him enough to pay for the ride as well as a generous tip. He thanked you and wished you a good night as you got out.

You were greeted with thumping bass the moment you entered the club. Your eyes searched the room, finally locating your friends at a table near the back. You made your way to them, avoiding the dance floor to walk next to the VIP booths instead. You had no desire to get stuck grinding up against some random guy in the mass of bodies. 

Min Soo's eyes lit up when he saw you and he got up to give you a hug. You grinned and hugged him back before taking a seat. You greeted the rest of your friends as Min Soo left to get you a drink. You were the last to arrive and everyone else already had a drink. Yu Jin was talking a mile a minute, as usual, while she told you all about how many boy's had already offered to buy her a drink. You locked eyes with Soo Jin and rolled your eyes. Yu Jin was the most boy crazy person you had ever met. You glanced across the table and met Hyun Woo's eyes. He offered you an apologetic smile as he looked back down at his drink.

Min Soo returned now and plopped down next to you as he handed you a beer. You smiled gratefully at him as you took it. You'd never been a fan of "girly drinks" and preferred a good old fashioned beer. Min Soo never failed to deliver. 

You quickly got lost in the gossip around the table as you finished your drink. Min Soo got up to get you another and you grinned. You knew he liked you but you weren't sure how you felt about him yet. He was sweet and cute with his dark brown locks, constantly falling into his eyes. He was tall but not too much. Over all, he was perfectly adorable but you didn't wanna lead him on unless you were sure.

He returned, bangs covering his eyes and he grinned as he handed you another beer. You smiled in return and he moved closer to you. Not enough to alert anyone but you knew he was making his move. Curious to see how it would play out you feigned ignorance as you continued with the group discussion.

Then Yu Jin was dragging you the the dance floor. You gave Min Soo a pleading glance but he just laughed, an amused expression on his face. You're pleading look turned to mock daggers as you were dragged onto the tiled floor.

Yu Jin wasted no time before she was swaying and grinding her hips through the air. You laughed and gave in a little, alcohol starting to buzz through your body. You swayed slowly, arms in the air as you music went through you. Yu Jin practically squeeled when she saw you give in. She grabbed your hands and spun you around. You laughed as you faced her again. It felt good to relax for once. You guys jumped around and shook your hips to the beat.

Yu Jin threw her arm around you as you both giggled, heading back to the table. You sat down on your seat and laughed as Yu Jin pulled Soo Jin onto the floor as her next unsuspecting victim, drinking more of your beer. You looked over to see Min Soo staring at you intently. You blushed and looked away, downing the rest of your beer. You were about to grab a new one when Min Soo smiled and got up, heading to the bar.

You glanced at the dance floor and saw Soo Jin struggling to keep up with Yu Jin. You laughed and pushed Hyun woo's shoulder. He looked at you questioningly before you tilted your head back to them, eyes falling on Soo Jin. You knew Hyun Woo liked Soo Jin but was too nervous to say anything.

"Go. Trust me. Just relax." He blinked in surprise before looking at the dance floor. He swallowed and stood up, glancing back at you for support before he moved over to them. Soo Jin smiled at him as he came up and Yu Jin moved on to a cute boy who was giving her eyes. You smiled to yourself. You loved playing matchmaker. 

Min Soo wasn't back yet so you glanced around, waiting. Your eyes drifted to the VIP booths next to you and you found eyes meeting yours. You blinked in surprise as you returned the boys stare.

Boy wasn't really the right word. He was definitely a man. He had a sharp face and pouty lips. His eyes were lined in dark khol and they stood out against his pale skin. You suppressed a shiver as he ran his hand through his dirty blonde hair, eyes not leaving yours. From what you could see he was dressed in dark jeans and a black dress shirt under a white sweater. He had an earring and a couple rings on his finger. Before you could give him any more thought Min Soo returned.

You tore your eyes away before he could notice where you were staring and smiled. He handed you a new drink as well as one for himself. You smiled as you clinked glasses in a cheers. You chugged some of your drink back, body buzzing.

He gestured to the dance floor and you hesitantly nodded. It seemed tonight was gonna be the night he made his move. You weren't sure yet but you followed him none the less. You reached the dance floor and began dancing, arms on his shoulder as you gave him a friendly smile. He moved slowly, afraid, and with the alcohol spurring you on you grabbed his hands and put them on your waist.

He grinned shyly and you continued dancing. You turned around and grinded lightly against him. He leaned into you a bit, still hesitant but getting more into it. You closed your eyes and threw your head back. You imagined those firm hands behind you, lips against your neck and you leaned into the blonde locks...

You startled and pulled away, slowly turning to face him. He looked at you in confusion. You pulled him back to the table and bit your lip.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I can do this." His face looked hurt. "I'm sorry, I just don't think I feel the same things right now."

He blinked and looked down, throwing his arms into his pockets.

"I understand." He turned around and left, ignoring as you called back to him. You sighed and ran your hand through your hair once again, looking up.

You met the mystery man's eyes again. He seemed to have seen the entire interaction and smiled darkly at you. You looked away and downed the rest of your beer. Your eyes searched the floor for your friends. 

Soo Jin and Hyun Woo were dancing together, too intimately to disturb. In the back of your mind you were happy for them but kind of annoyed you were now left alone. There was no sign of Yu Jin. You were about to give up and leave when a tall man dressed in a black suit approached you. You blinked up at him.

"The gentleman over there would like to invite you to join him." His head tilted back to the mystery man and you frowned. 

"That's nice but please tell him I politely decline." The man made no move to leave and you sighed.

"Fine, I'll tell him myself." You brushed right past him and walked up the stairs leading to the VIP booths. You walked up to his table and stopped. He sat leaned back against the cushion, looking very good, and you felt your resolve break a little but not enough.

"Thank you for your invitation but I must politely decline." His eyebrow's raised slightly as he smiled. Damn he had a nice smile.

"Then why are you here?"

"Because he apparently wouldn't accept my answer." You nodded back to the man but he was gone, standing at the stairs instead. The mystery man chuckled as he met your eyes again.

"You could have just left. You didn't have to come talk to me." His head tilted to the side seductively as he studied your face. You fought back your blush as you sighed.

"That would have been rude. Now if you'll excuse me-" He held up his hand, waiting for you to finish. 

"You're already here. Why don't you join me for a drink? My treat." His lips pulled up as he smirked. You had a feeling he normally got what he want and knew it.

"Thanks, but I think I should go. My friends are waiting for me."

"They seem pretty busy to me." He nodded down and you turned around to look. Yu Jin was leaving with a man you didn't know and you couldn't even spot Soo Jin and Hyun Woo. You turned back reluctantly and exhaled. 

"Fine. One drink." You sat down across from him in the booth and crossed your arms. He chuckled and motioned with his hand as someone came up. He motioned to you and the server looked expectantly at you. 

"Uhm, just a beer please. Whatever kind." The serve nodded and scuttled away as you returned your gaze to the man. He grinned mischievously at you.

"You didn't strike me as the beer type."

"Yeah well looks can be deceiving."

"Clearly." His eyes raked over you as he said it and you sighed.

"Are you always this obvious?" He chuckled lowly and the sound vibrated in his throat. 

"Yes, although normally it works much easier."

The server came back before you could respond. He gave you your beer and hurried away. You twisted the lid and took a sip before looking back at the man.

"Well I think that speaks more to the girls you use it on than your own charm." 

He smirked and leaned in, arm coming down to just barely graze yours. You expertly held in the shiver that threatened to burst down your spine.

"Maybe it does. I'm much more interested in you right now. It's refreshing to have a challenge every now and then."

You scoffed as you pulled your arm away. You took another sip of your beer before replying.

"Is everything a game to you?"

"Yes." He smirked and despite your annoyance you felt a low heat in your belly. He was so damn sexy, even though he knew it.

"Well, you must lose every now and then."

"Not really. I tend to get what I want." His voice took on a dangerously low quality and you felt yourself swallowing harshly. He smiled knowingly and leaned back.

"You know, I really hate show offs." You turned away and stared disinterestedly at the dance floor. 

"Are you sure about that? You seem to be enjoying my company so far." You could hear the smirk in his voice. You turned back to him and gave him your best glare. 

"That's because, until you pulled this "I get what I want" bullshit attitude, you were remotely interesting. The spoiled rich kid thing is tiring."

His eyes dropped a fraction, surprise in his eyes before he schooled his expression back.

"I'm not a spoiled rich kid. And I  _am_ interesting." You scoffed and rolled your eyes.

"Tell me something then, something that will make you different than every other boring rich man in here hoping to hook up early."

He blinked, taken aback by how up front you were. His eyes narrowed as he spoke.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" You laughed and the tone filled the air as you smiled at him.

"If you mean do I know who G Dragon is than yes I do. That, however, says nothing about you actually are." You tilted your head as you waited for him to respond.

"You know who I am and you were going to decline?" His eyes were almost incredulous.

"Just because you're famous doesn't make you worth my time." You crossed your arms once again and eyed him. He Seemed speechless for a moment. You licked your lips and watched as his eyes followed the movement, exhaling heavily.

"Well, this is interesting. What exactly do you deem worth your time then?" He leaned forward and you felt the mood change immediately. What was playful banter before now turned to seductive whispers, beckoning you in.

"More than half hearted promises from someone who's had his ego stoked so much he believes he's gods gift to woman." You smirked smugly as he frowned slightly.

"I assure you," he leaned in further as his hand came to rest on your arm, "that it's more than ego stoking." His eyes were dark with arousal as they met yours. You couldn't stop yourself from leaning forward in response. He had you but he didn't need to know it.

"They always promise that." You smirked as you leaned back and drank more of your beer, careful to let your lips surround the bottle seductively. His eyes flashed with something and you smirked. He tilted his head as he observed you.

"You certainly are different," he breathed out. "You're so certain I'll disappoint; why don't you give me a chance?" He nodded somewhere behind the table and the tall man approached the table.

"Get the car ready." The man nodded and left as he turned to stare back at you. "Either come with me or stay here."

"You're gambling and you know it. What makes you so sure I'll come?"

"Because," he leaned in, voice low. "You turned down that other guy because he didn't know what to do. With me I can promise you won't have to take control." You felt the shudder through your body this time and he saw it. He grinned in satisfaction. You almost blushed but thought better of it, chugging back the rest of your beer instead.

He pulled on a hat and threw his hood up, hiding his face as he got up. You got up and followed, not quite sure why. You followed him out the VIP entrance as he entered a limo. A freaking limo. Could he be any more obvious? You crawled in after him.

"You know, a limo doesn't exact hide your identity so well." He got up and sat next to you, leaning in.

"But the girls love it..." He trailed off and you rolled your eyes.

"Again, that speaks more to the woman you're seducing then anything." His lips came down and kissed your neck softly. You resisted the urge to gasp. 

"So does that mean your not impressed?"

"By the limo? No." His lips sucked softly at your neck as his hand wrapped around your arm, holding you to him. You felt his breath hit against your neck as he spoke. 

"So when what does impress you?" His tongue trailed across your skin. You shuddered involuntarily under him and you felt him grin against your skin.

"Being able to back up your words," you breathed out. You wanted to be annoyed with him but his tongue and lips moved expertly across your neck and it was getting harder and harder to resist.

"Well, how am I doing do far?" He brought his hand up to cup your neck and pulled your mouth to his, not giving you a chance to answer. His lips pushed against yours roughly as he pushed you back into the seat. His other arm came around to push against the seat next to your head. You felt yourself loosen beneath him as you gave in. His body pressed to yours and you didn't wanna say no anymore. 

He grinned in satisfaction when you stopped fighting. His tongue pushed at your lips and you gave it entry, parting your lips as he pushed in roughly befofe rocking his body against yours. You gasped against his mouth as he deepened the kiss, tongue roaming your mouth freely. The vehicle slowed down and he pulled away, looking up.

"We're here," he smirked, looking down at you. You straightened, pulling your dress down. This caused him to look down at your smooth thighs before he met your eyes again hungrily. 

"Follow me." He got out and held the door open as you exited the vehicle. He placed his hand on your lower back as he led you through an electronic gate. His hand reached into his pocket as he pulled out a set of keys, unlocking the door as he ushered you inside. 

The moment the door closed he pushed you back against it and devoured your lips hungrily. His body pushed against yours as he pinned you there. You felt your breathing speed up as he brought his knee between your thighs, holding them apart. He pushed up, your dress sliding up your thighs. Eventually he tore his lips away and stared down at you, eyes lidded with arousal.

He grabbed your wrist and pulled you with him, up the stairs and through a door down the hallway. He shut the door behind him before he turned back to you, biting his lip as he looked you up and down. He walked to you slowly, arms running from your lower back to you by shoulders as he pulled you against him. 

His urgency from before had disappeared. He slowly backed you up to his bed as he kissed you passionately. When you felt your knees hit it he pushed you back lightly before he climbed on top of you. He trapped your head between his arms before he brought his lips down , capturing yours roughly.  

He bit your lip gently as he brought his hips down, grinding against you. You could feel his erection against you and you gasped into the kiss. He grinded harder against you in response.

He tore his lips from yours as he kissed down your neck, sucking the skin into his mouth. You were pretty sure that was gonna leave a mark but you didn't care. You brought your hips up to his, reveling in the groan he released. He brought himself up and he slowly began pulling down the zipper on the front of your dress. 

You shuddered in anticipation as he pulled you up, pulling the dress down behind you. You lifted your hips as he shimmied it off before his hungry gaze swept over your body once again. You were in nothing but your black bra and panties now. You shivered slightly at the cold air before his eyes snapped back to yours. 

He moved off you long enough to bring you up on the bed, laying your head down on the pillows before he straddled you again. His lips met yours and it was all hunger and passion. You were long past the point of no return and sucked his lip into your mouth, grinning when you felt his chest rumble above you. 

Your hands trailed down between you two as you started undoing the buttons to his shirt. When you'd finished the last one he pulled away long enough to yank the shirt off before his lips crashed against yours again. He mouthed at your collarbone before moving down to your chest, kissing above the bra. You groaned in frustration before you pulled him back up. 

"You promised me I wouldn't have to take control," you almost growled as your hands reached down for his belt. He grabbed them, holding them above your head.

"I did," he breathed out. He brought his head down as he dragged his nose along your jaw, smiling at your frustrated sighs. He pulled back and stared straight into your eyes. Your breath hitched as you saw pure need there. He placed your arms above your head before letting go.

"Don't move those," he warned. "Not until I say so."

You nodded breathlessly as he raised himself up, undoing his pants. You watched as he pulled his pants and boxers off in one fluid movement. He turned back to you and bent down, kissing your stomach lightly. He kissed down until he reached your panties and grinned, grabbing them in his teeth before he pulled down.

You lifted your hips as he pulled them down your legs. He yanked them off by hand before he looked back up. His eyes stopped on your bare pussy before he reached under your back and unsnapped the clasp of your bra expertly. He yanked it off and stared down at you, taking you in before he kissed you again. 

His hand slid down your body and you gasped when it reached your waist. He kissed you harder, tongue invading your mouth as his hand reached down and rubbed against you. His finger rubbed softly against your opening and you pushed your hips down to meet him. He chucked against your lips before pulling away.

"Eager? Good." He watched as his finger slipped in and he began thrusting lightly. Your back arched up slightly and you pulled him back down, kissing him roughly. 

"Don't tease me," you whispered against his mouth. "Just do it, please." He grinned against you as his hand pulled out. He grabbed his cock and lined it up with your entrance. His hips moved forward as he pushed into you and you moaned into response. He locked eyes with you as his hips bucked forward, hands gripping your shoulder. 

"Fuck, you're tighter then I thought." He bit his lip and pushed in further, moaning lowly. You pushed your body against his as he eased in, fingernails scraping his back. He grunted when he was fully in and pulled back, thrusting in harshly. You pushed back to meet him, arching your back. 

He began a steady rhythm as he thrust, reaching deep inside of you. You moaned in response, pulling him against you as he fucked you. He wasn't careful or cautious anymore as he plunged himself into you with wild abandon.

His head came down to rest in your neck as he groaned, biting your skin lightly. Your legs wrapped around him as your urged him deeper. You quickly lost yourself in the movements. Nothing mattered except for those expert thrusts inside you.

You felt your orgasm approach quickly and you pulled him tighter to you. 

"Fuck, yes. Keep going, I'm almost there." You felt more than heard his deep groan against you. He quickened his pace, drilling into you hard. You scratched his back harshly as you felt your release near.

"Fuck, I'm not gonna last." He mumbled against your skin as his cock twitched inside you.

"Mmm, just do it. Fuck, fill me." You couldn't suppress the shudder as his nails dug into you and you arched up. You felt your release hit you hard as you cried out, legs locking around his waist.

He stiffened against you as he cursed, letting loose inside you as you rode your orgasm out together. His thrusts shortened as they became erratic, pumping himself inside of you. Your head thrust back as you moaned in ecstasy.

He slowed down, hips jerking as he finished and he slumped down against you. Your pussy still spasmed with the after effects of your orgasm as you sighed in satisfactiom. He rolled off you onto his side, eyes closed as he exhaled.

"So, was it good for you?" You grinned cheekily as he smirked, eyes still closed.

"Shut up." He flung his arm across your chest and pulled you to him, resting his head on yours as his breathing evened. You smiled lightly and let your eyes close too. Before long sleep tugged at you and you gave in, falling sleep to his light snores.


End file.
